Los Pequeños Swan
by MoN cArTeR
Summary: -Cuidalos como si fueran tus hijos.-Murmuro en aquella cama -Lo prometo... Edward me dach mi osho cadiñosho? -Ode tu edes muy dado
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola bueno les quería avisar que las historias que serán actualizadas fueron escritas hace ya mucho tiempo, pero por problemas personales no se pudieron subir. Espero les guste y bueno los personajes son de Meyer y la historia solo mía.**_

Capitulo I

Rosalie POV

Dios era hermosa nadie como yo, mi rubio cabello esta figura que ni Tania tenia, era la belleza en carne y hueso aunque mas muerta que viva lo único malo de mi vida era que nunca podría ser madre y otra que era fría.

-Rose deja ya de estar pensando en eso-La música paro y Edward se levanto mirándome con suplica

-Pues es verdad Edward recuerdas porque quería casarme ¿ porque envidiaba a mi amiga?.- Me levante

-Lo se yo ni siquiera llegue a pensar en matrimonio y esas cosas era muy joven cuando Carlisle me transformo.- El tenia un poco de razón pero en fin

-Esta bien Edward, y amm… vamos a conocer el pueblo que dices?- El sonrió y salimos

Nuestra nueva casa estaba en Forks un pequeño pueblo alejado de la ciudad lo bueno de este pueblo es que casi nunca salía el sol y ese era exactamente el clima que nosotros necesitábamos, la gente como siempre nos miraba y de alguna forma me molestaba nunca me gusto la forma en la que me miraban eran morbosos o a veces la envidia me hacia sentir mejor pero no tanto.

-Code mike.-Grito una pequeña de cabello rubio

-Pod que? No quero id con mama.-Contesto el niño igual de cabello rubio

-nod va a degañad code code.-El niño nos vio y sonrió luego yo me agache y le acaricie su calida mejilla se veía encantador el niño

-Mida Jessi unos angedes!-Grito el niño

-ya mamonos que mami nod va a degañad .- Lo jalo y se fueron hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estábamos enfrente de un jardín de niños

-Rose mira-Edward me señalo un letrero donde decía que se necesitan maestros y asistente de maestro

-Que dices yo la asistente y tu el maestro?-Edward negó

-Yo paso lo sabes.-Dijo caminando

-Por favor sabes que los niños me encantan y si algo pasa entre los dos nos ayudamos si? Por favor-Edward sonrió y entramos

Edward POV

No se por que acepte pero lo hecho, hecho estaba mañana seria mi primer día de trabajo y tenia que aceptarlo me emocionaba pues nunca trate con humanos pequeños y ahora solo lo hacia por ayudar a mi hermana Rose y bueno ella pensaba como decírselos a Carlisle y a Esme nuestros padres adoptivos.

"_mañana empezaremos a trabajar en un kider creo que podemos si ambos nos apoyamos no saldrá ningún niño herido".-_yo solo sonreí por su absurdo discurso

" _nosotros dos queremos decirle que… y porque Edward no se los dice el es el consentido talvez no lo regañen… pero el les dirá que yo lo convencí no que hago…!_

-Calma Rose yo se que decir aparte nunca nos negarían nada acuérdate que nosotros siempre nos portamos bien.-Sonreí y camine

Llegamos a casa y la duende ya nos esperaba en la entrada de la casa dando saltitos y aplaudiendo esa niña me asusto la primera vez que la vi pues no se de donde salio solo nos dijo "_hay que linda familia seremos, oye eddie tu cuarto es el del ultimo piso gracias por cederme el que antiguamente era tuyo"_ y así es como este moustro y nuestro jasper querido se unieron a nosotros aunque Jasper tiene problemas con la dieta siempre es feliz con su Alice en los centros comerciales de un lado a otro.

-Ya díganme por que lo hicieron eso no lo vi, porque no lo vi?-Dijo tan rápido que de no ser vampiro no le hubiera entendido.

-Hay no son hermosos los niños.-Dijo Rose

No le dijimos nada a Alice pues sabíamos que eso significaba ir de compras y desde que ella hacia las compras dejo de gustarme ir a los centros comerciales me desesperaba mucho Alice y mas cuando me hacia probar la nueva línea de trajes o de ropa juvenil .

Cuando Carlisle y Esme llagaron Rose y Yo bajamos a la sala y les pedimos que si podíamos hablar en el despacho ellos aceptaron y los 4 seguimos a Carlisle que nos guió.

-Que sucedes chicos?.-Esme se nos acerco

-Pues es que queríamos informarles que mañana será nuestro primer día de trabajo-Les dije y ambos se miraron Rose estaba jugando con las manos.

"_primer dia de trabajo?"_

"_Ellos trabajaron?"_

"_En que?"_

fue lo que paso por la mente de los dos, _"que es lo que se hace en estos casos?" _Carlisle se rasco la cabeza y hablo.

-En donde trabajaron?.-"_que no sea en el hospital… las enfermeras y los doctores dejaran de hacer su trabajo"_

_-_En el kinder del pueblo.-Contesto rose

"_hay mis dos amores siempre tan lindos"_

"_que suerte pero alto con niños? Ellos nunca han tratado con niños no saben que es lo que necesitan…"_

-Tranquilo Carlisle nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos aparte Rosalie me convención yo no quería ella fue la que me obligo pero bueno de alguna forma seria genial pues por mi parte sabría como se comportan y Rose podrá estar rodeada de niños.-Dije y Rose me miro feo

"_sabia que te harias el inocente pero va una edward anthony mansen cullen no te dejare que hagas otra y me hagas quedar mal a mi eh!"_

_-_Entonces? Si podemos?-Murmuro Rose

-Pues ya lo hicieron no aparte saben que son libres de hacer lo que quieran pero díganme que harán con la escuela?.-Carlisle nos miro

-Pues ya hasta perdí la cuenta de las carreras que tengo estamos cansados de ir solo serán 5 años sin escuela aparte en el Kinder dijimos que ya habíamos acabado nuestra carrera.-Dije serio, Carlisle y Esme sonrieron

-Esta bien pero les diré como se deben tratar a los niños…-Después de eso nos fuimos de caza Alice y Jasper nos acompañaron y fue que les platicamos como fue que decidimos ser maestros de Kinder.

Regresamos a la casa a las 5 de la mañana, cada quien se fue a su habitación, cuando entra a la mía mi ropa ya estaba preparada solo me reí y pensé en Alice me metí a bañar y abrí toda el agua caliente como si esta me fuera a relajar, Salí y me cambie aun era temprano así que decidí tocar mi piano.

"_y los niños me querrán? Y si no les agrado?-_Rose estaba pensando

Bajo y comenzó a caminar por la sala daba vueltas y luego revisaba su bolso y así hasta que me mareo y le hable

-Nos vamos?-Ella me miro y pensó"_desde hace cuanto el esta acá?_

_-_Desde que tu bajaste porque?-Se rió y salimos rumbo a nuestro primer trabajo y en donde el destino nos daría una gran sorpresa

.

.

.

_adelanto des proximo capitulo_

_-__code be acode que ostros maesto se va enojad eh!-un pequeño niño con su cabello rizado y negro se volteo a un auto donde estaban dos adultos_

_-hola como te llamas?-le dije _

_-Yo soy mett San.- me sonrio.- tu edes mi maesto?_

_-Si_

_-Tu puede id pod mi emana que esta con mis papa en ede cado? Es que no quede venid….-Al acercarme al auto la esencia mas deliciosa me golpeo de lleno y después todo se volvió rojo!_


	2. capitulo 2

Llegamos al kinder los demás maestros estaban en sus respectivos salones nosotros fuimos a dirección para que nos indicaran el salón en donde estaríamos.

-Hola buenos días soy la señora Cooper en que les puedo ayudar?.-_pero mira que guapos están y ahora imaginate a los hijos que hermosas criaturas_

-Hola yo soy Rosalie y el es Edward Cullen somos los nuevos maestros.-Rose sonrió _"maestros? Dios pero son tan jóvenes "_

-Un momento por favor.- _concéntrate Cooper ese joven podría ser tu hijo concéntrate_

_sonreí y Rosalie rodeo los ojos _

-Edward Rosalie llegan justo a tiempo.-Salio el director

-Si queremos ver como se encuentra el salón.-Le sonreí

_pero dios porque me haces esto aparte de guapo esa sonrisa y esa voz _

-Garcías Señora Cooper.- le sonreí y el director nos llevo al salón

la escuela era linda tenia todo lo típico humano y había juegos en el gran jardín

los demás salones estaban con las puertas abiertas y se alcanzaba a ver que tenían tapizada la pared.

-Acá esta el salón.-Nos señalo el director.-Si les hace falta algo por favor díganlo que yo haré todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo.-Y con eso salio

"_pero esa mujer es una belleza y no supiera que ese Edward es su hermano lo juro que no lo hubiera contratado…"_

_-_Que?.-Rose agito su mano en mi cara

-Nada, bueno pues acá estamos que debo hacer?.-Rosalie comenzó a moverse por todo el salón hablando por el teléfono.

_Sillas dios están horribles al igual que las mesas Alice necesito remodelar todo este salón no es adecuado para los niños podrás venir tenemos que acabar antes de las 9:00 y son las 7:00 corre _

-OK tu no te muevas o mejor ve a caminar aquí estorbas, ya se ve al supermercado y trae dulces paletas algo lo que sea pero ya Edward.-Reí y Salí de ahí seguro seria una gran tormenta con Alice y Rose

dos horas después volví a la escuela y vaya que estas dos eran artistas el salón quedo lindo y con un gran color llamativo Alice y Rose sonrían orgullosas, "_aaaw que lindo quedo" _ "_ahora la gran pregunta los niños me querrán?"_

-Vaya pero que paso aquí veo que me equivoque de salón.-Alice y Rose me miraron muy feo.

-Llegas tarde ve a recibir a los niños son los de 1er grado.-Salí del salón

De camino a la puerta los pensamientos de maestras y maestros no se hizo esperar pues cada uno tenia su versión del porque yo estaba ahí _ "es el nuevo director" o "que su hijo este en mi salón" "ese que hace aquí?" "de seguro es el que quiere comprar el pueblo" etc._

-code be acode que ostros maesto se va enojad eh!-un pequeño niño con su cabello rizado y negro se volteo a un auto donde estaban dos adultos

-hola como te llamas?-le dije

-Yo soy mett San.- me sonrio.- tu edes mi maesto?

-Si, soy Edward Cullen

-Tons Edwin podes id pod mi emana que esta con mis papa en ede cado? Es que no quede venid….-le sonrei y le dije que entrara al salon que ahi ya estaba la maestra esperandolo

-Soy Edward y si ire por ella.-El sonrio

-Gracias Edwad.-Entro corriendo

Moví la cabeza y camine al auto en donde me esperaba el jefe Swan un hombre sonriente y con sus ojos color chocolate penetrantes y llenos de vida.

-Hola muchacho tu trabajas aquí?.-Me extendió la mano

-Si Jefe Swan soy el maestro de 1er grado.-Sonrió

-Bien entonces tu podrás ayudarnos con nuestra pequeña Bella que no quiere entrar.-Abrió la puerta del auto y un exquisito olor salio del auto me controle por el bien de la familia y por los niños que estaban cerca.-Te presento a mi mujer Renne Swan y a mi pequeña Isabella

-Mucho gusto.-Hable sin respirar

-Bella el es tu maestro no quieres entrar?.-El olor provenían de la pequeña una niña con la piel blanca al igual que su madre el cabello y los ojos de un color chocolate y sus mejillas como dos petados de rosa, rojos y llamativos.

-Tu no me comedas?.-Negué.- Tons si pedo pomete que vendan pod osotros ponto?

-Lo prometemos amor.-Contesto su madre que sonreía y tenia ese mismo brillo en los ojos que eran azules

La niña salio del auto y el olor se esparció mas por el viento y pude tomar una gran bocado de aire no le haría daño a esta niña por Carlisle y por Esme ellos me enseñaron a controlarme y eso haría. La niña me tomo de la mano y sentí algo electrizante como cosquillas no sabia que era lo que pasaba pero debía controlarme entramos y Rose estaba afuera del salón con la boca tapada Bella entro y se sentó junto a Emmett.

-Que pasa Rose?.- le toque el brazo y ella me miro

"_huele exquisito no puedo controlarme ayúdame Edward ese niño".-_La abrace y comenzó a relajarse

-Calma Rose no pasa nada estoy igual los Swan huelen exquisito pero controlémonos son unos niños tranquila.-Ella respiro

-Gracias Edward pero que pasara?.-Me miro asustada

-Nada sigamos trabajando nosotros podemos con esto somos fuertes.-Ella asistió y entro yo regrese a la puerta y recibí a los otros 7 niños que faltaban.

Comenzamos con juegos que Rose preparo y luego comieron, después salieron a jugar al patio Rose y yo nos quedamos en la entrada del salón

-Pero nunca había olido a humanos así todo obviamente olían rico pero ellos huelen mejor tienen una fragancia muy fuerte.-"_que pasara si…no no son unos niños no permitirás que pase nada verdad?"_

-Tranquila Rose eso no pasara cuando llegue Carlisle platicamos con el, el debe saber que es lo que pasa.-Ella asistió y sentí mi garganta arder cuando me di cuenta Bella estaba enfrente de mi.

-Oda soy Bella San mi edmano se cado de la desbaladida y no se pada podque le dule su bazo.-Rose corrió a ver que sucedía y el pequeño Emmett exactamente se había caído y se había lastimado Rose lo llevo a enfermería y llamo al Jefe Swan y a su esposa.

Llegaron rápido y lo llevaron al hospital Rose llamo a Carlisle explicándole todo y el lo esperaría en el hospital. Rose estaba enojada porque no pudo evitar que Emmett se lastimara y esperaba ansiosa la hora de la salida para poder ir a visitarlo.

Paso el día y todos los niños se fueron la única que faltaba era Bella que estaba sentada en la banca que estaba afuera del salón con la mirada en el piso, decidí sentarme junto a ella.

-no venen pod mi.-Hasta ese momento note que estaba llorando

-Tranquila de seguro aun están con Emmett en el hospital.-Ella me abraso y comenzó a sollozar no sabia que hacer

"_solo abrázala" yo llamo a los Swan.-_Rose entro al salón

-tons mis papis vendan ponto?.-Me miro

-Si ellos vendrán no dejarían a su pequeñita por nada ellos te aman mucho.-Le sonreí y ella me miro y después sonrió

-Los Swan me pidieron que si podíamos llevarla Emmett aun esta con Carlisle y ellos no pueden venir, el director ya sabe.-Recogimos las cosas y subimos al auto Bella no se apartaba de mi así que Rose decidió manejar para que pudiera irme con Bella en el asiento de atrás.

Llegamos al hospital y en la entrada nos esperaba Renne cuando bajamos Bella corrió y la abrazo.

-Gracias por traerla.-Nos sonrió _"son igual que el Dr. Cullen "_

-No hay de que, pero como se encuentra Emmett.-Rose pregunto

-Le están poniendo yeso en el brazo el esta feliz porque es le primero.-Rose sonrió

"_hay mi pequeño Emmett" _

-Mami none ta mi papi?.-Bella hablo

-Esta con Emmett amor pronto saldrá.-Le beso la mejilla

"_hay mi bebita siempre preocupada" _

"_Edward entrare a ver a Carlisle compórtate"_

-Y dime porque siendo tan joven trabajas en el kinder?.-_"esta entre los 17 o 18? "_

-Tengo 25 años y acabamos de graduarnos por ello entramos a trabajar al kinder a Rose le encantan los niños y me pidió la acompañara.-_"25? Bueno pues claro son sobrinos de Carlisle y Esme ellos son muy guapos y se ve muy jóvenes"_

-Que bien a mi Bella es difícil que hable con la gente y veo que a contigo es distinto.-Bella estaba jugando en el piso

-Si ella pensaba que la dejarían en el kinder y yo le dije que no se preocupara.-Bella me jalo el pantano

-ode qedes jugar conmigo?.-Mire a Renne y ella sonreía

-Si a que juegas?.-Ella me explico su extraño juego y no me di cuenta que Carlisle Charlie Rose y Emmett no miraban

-Disculpen pero estaba tan entrado.-Bella vio a Emmett y lo abrazo

-No te preocupes muchacho es bueno ver que mi pequeña confía en ti ella n suele hacer eso mas que con su hermano y nosotros.-Charlie sonreía

-Como te sientes campeon.-Mire a Emmett

-Mida tengo mi ezo en mi bazo y tu no soy muy juerte.-Comenzamos a reirnos

-Si mira que fuerte eres que te lastimaste tu brazo.-Rose lo miraba con amor?

-Aoda si mamos a comer pod que tengo mucha ambe.-Renne sonrió y camino al auto

-Gracias por avisarnos y es un alivio que ustedes sean sus maestros nos vemos mañana.-Se despido.-Carlisle nos vemos

.

.

.

Acá esta el segundo Cáp. espero les guste sus Reviews son importantes y obvio no prometeré porque no se que día este desocupada estas vacaciones vienen pesadas para mi pero en fin (agradezcamos a mi Musa Backstreet Boys por los Funny Moment de los cuales me he basado) a mi hermoso marido Nick Carter por hacerme la chica mas feliz. No le platico mas las dejo

Bye Bye Love

Mon Carter


End file.
